prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!
Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! is the fifth season in the series and third series in the franchise, directed by Toshiaki Komura. The story is about a group of five girls who have the ability to transform into Pretty Cure. While in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 they had been given their abilities in order to collect the fifty-five Pinkies and save the Palmier Kingdom, in GoGo the girls have been granted new powers in order to save the Four Kings of the various kingdoms surrounding the Palmier Kingdom and to protect Flora and the Cure Rose Garden from the evil organization Eternal. The five girls' powers are based on natural elements, human characteristics and emotions (i.e.: hope, intelligence, etc.) that embody each Cure's personality, butterflies, and roses, particularly focusing on the rarity and mysteriousness of the blue rose. Characters Pretty Cure Nozomi is leader of Pretty Cure as a result of being the first to transform and because of her kind personality and boundless hope. She is in love with Coco and is glad to work with him again after their separation at the end of the previous season. Although she isn't very smart and is constantly getting into trouble with her goofy attitude, she has a strong and kind heart. Her alter ego is , the Cure of Hope. Rin is Nozomi's best friend since childhood. Being proficient in all kinds of sports and also a responsible older sister to her younger twin siblings, she is often the one to reason with Nozomi when she comes up with unreasonable ideas or is acting too childish. Her alter ego is , the Cure of Passion. Urara is an exchange student who aspires to be an actress. She is half Japanese from her mother's side and half French from her father's side. Before becoming Pretty Cure, she did not have any friends and could not be herself in front of others. Her alter ego is , the Cure of Effervescence. Komachi is an aspiring author, and is already on her second book thanks to Nuts' help. She is kind and shy, but once angered enough will snap and release her temper. Her family owns a traditional Japanese sweets shop where she gets Coco and Natts' food from. Along with her best friend and partner Karen, she is one of the popular seniors at the school. Her alter ego is , the Cure of Tranquility. Karen is the oldest member of the team and comes from a very affluent family. She is the president of the student council at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. Despite her popularity and strong outward personality, Karen is lonely at home, and because of her awkward relationship with her parents she has problems properly showing her real feelings. Komachi is her best friend and a fellow student council member, and also the only one she could tell her real feelings to before she met Nozomi. Her alter ego is , the Cure of Intelligence. Kurumi is first seen when she saves Pretty Cure from Eternal, but does not present herself properly, making the girls wonder which side she is on. She is later transferred into L'Ecole de Cinq Lumieres, where she shows her refined, yet sometimes bizarre, personality. Soon, she is revealed to be Milk, who has gained the power to transform into a human. When she is human, she prefers being called Kurumi, and not Milk, unlike Coco and Natts. Her alter ego is , the Blue Rose. Eternal A tool of Eternal that can be inserted into any inanimate object, causing it to come alive and cause destruction. The villains often use it as both offense and defense. Scorp is the first Eternal member to be shown, his original form resembling a scorpion. He seems to know a lot about Syrup and his circumstances. A Nightmare from the previous season, Bunbee is now a low-ranking member of Eternal, often acting as comic relief. Nebatakos is the third original member of Eternal to be shown, his real form resembling an octopus. He does not like rules very much, and thus is often seen arguing with Anacondy about his reports. Isohgin is one of a duo from Eternal that are said to be the best hunters. He is tall and mostly just repeats what Yadohkan says. Together, the two of them transform into a sea anemone on a hermit crab with Isohgin being the sea anemone on the top. Yadokhan is the partner of Isohgin and the small, fat one of the two. He mainly does the talking, although he is also very short of words. Together, the two of them transform into a weird creature looking like a leg-less humanoid creature on a crab. Shibiretta is an old woman with a mushroom on her head. She manipulates fairy tales to fight Pretty Cure, trapping them in fairy tale worlds with Hoshinas. Mucardia is the most recent member of Eternal and is an extremely good-looking guy, a trait he uses to approach Pretty Cure, especially Rin. His true form is a humanoid cockroach. Anacondy is a middle aged woman with purple hair resembling a medusa's, and acts as an administrator among Eternal. She is usually the one to order the other members around, take care of the rare objects they bring, and claim report papers from her members. She is very strict with everyone and prefers to follow rules and regulations perfectly. The leader of Eternal, intending to gain eternal life by finding the keys to Cure Rose Garden. He is usually seen with a large, elaborate mask on and sitting in a hovering chair. Palmier and the Four Kingdoms One of the mascot creatures from the Palmier Kingdom. Coco is a yellow-furred animal with a puffy tail resembling a Spitz dog who is searching for the Dream Collet when he meets Nozomi. He is always calm, kind and understanding, especially to Nozomi. When he talks in mascot form, he ends his sentences with "-coco". He can transform into a human, and later becomes a teacher at Nozomi's school to keep watch over her under the alias . Coco, along with Natts, is a prince of the Palmier Kingdom. About halfway through GoGo, Coco gains the crown of the Palmier Kingdom, which bestows him the title of king and gives him the power to summon the Cure Fleurets for Pretty Cure. Natts another creature from the Palmier Kingdom, resembling a brown squirrel that ends his sentences with "-natts". In the beginning of the first season, he is sealed within the Dream Collet and is freed after all five members of Pretty Cure receive their powers. At first, he has an aloof and cold personality due to his past, and he has difficulty trusting Pretty Cure as well as Coco's judgment. However, he eventually warms up to them, especially Komachi, who shares his fondness of books. Like Coco, Natts can transform into an extremely handsome human, acting as the clerk of the jewelry shop Natts House, by the name . Like Coco, Natts is a prince of the Palmier Kingdom. During the second half of GoGo, Natts gains the crown of the Palmier Kingdom, which bestows him the title of king and gives him the power to summon the Milky Mirror for Milky Rose, though that also requires the power of the Milky Note, which Natts builds himself prior to gaining his new powers. Debuted halfway through the first season. Milk resembles a white and pink lop rabbit who ends her sentences with "-mil". Unlike Natts and Coco, she is unable to transform into a human in the first season, but acquires it in this season after planting a blue rose and caring for it. Because her ability to remain in human form for longer periods of time is stronger than that of Coco and Natts, Milk seldom is seen in this form in the second season, usually going by the name . The first ruler to be found, he is a small, blue dragon. Donuts is the ruler of the Doughnut Kingdom, which is east of the Palmier Kingdom. He is dignified and smart, but arrogant. Bavarois is the second ruler to be found. The pink-and-red colored bird is the Queen of the Bavarois Kingdom, which is south of the Palmier Kingdom. Sociable and energetic, she is talkative to the point of causing problems for others. Her power allows communication between Pretty Cure by making their transformation items act as mobile phones. Crepe is a lemon chiffon, orange striped tiger and the third ruler with a Rose Garden Key, princess of the Crepe Kingdom, which is west of the Palmier Kingdom. She is in love with Coco and believes that the two of them became engaged when they were children, but this was merely a cultural misunderstanding on Coco's part. Still, Crepe loves Coco and takes the engagement quite seriously. Crepe's power activates the Milky Note, a laptop built by Natts which produces the Milky Mirror when it is summoned by Natts. The last ruler known with a key, he is the king of the Montblanc Kingdom, which is north of the Palmier Kingdom. He is a green and tan turtle, the eldest of all four rulers, despite his cute appearance, and is the most intelligent. Cure Rose Garden Flora is the mysterious woman who guards the Cure Rose Garden. She has long, pink hair with a tiara upon her head that is composed of five jewels in each of the five Cures' colors. She has some sort of connection to the boss of Eternal. Syrup is a mascot resembling an orange feathered bird. He has amnesia severe enough that he cannot remember where he came from. He is slightly arrogant and works as a delivery boy, but also wishes to help Pretty Cure in order to regain his memories. When in mascot form, he ends his sentences with "-rup". Besides his mascot form, he has two other forms; a giant bird resembling his mascot form that can be used as aerial transportation, and a teenage boy with the human alias . A walking pink mailbox that works with Syrup and is used for sending and receiving letters. L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres Mika is the chief editor of the Cinq Lumieres News. Like the previous season, her goal is to get her "scoop" on Pretty Cure, but always either fails or is distracted. Whenever introducing herself, she wants people to call her "Masukomika", in which "masukomi" means "mass media". The mistress of the cafeteria in girls' school where they always eat lunch. She is a cheerful, middle-aged woman who sometimes gives them good advice. Items Special Powers and Items of Yes! PreCure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Locations *'L'École des Cinq Lumières' (サンクルミエール学園)- The school that Pretty Cure 5 attends. Originally misspelled in the animation as "Cing Lumiere"[7], its name a direct translation of "school of the five lights". *'Palmier Kingdom' (パルミエ王国)- Coco and Nuts' original place of residence. its name comes from the French word for "coconut tree", hence the characters Coco and Nuts. "Palmiers" is also a French kind of bakery that connects the name of the kingdom to the also bakery-related surrounding kingdoms. *'Nightmare' - This base for the villains appears to be located in the middle of a city district. *'Natts House' - The jewelry shop owned by Nuts. *'Espoir' - The beauty shop owned by Nozomi's mother. The shop's name is derived from the French word for hope. *'Fleuriste Natsuki' - Flower shop owned by Rin's parents. Fleuriste is French for florist. *'Cure Rose Garden' (キュアローズガールデン)- This secret garden is guarded by Flora. The Four Rulers hold the keys to the garden. *'Eternal'(エターナル) - The interior of this villains' base resembles an art museum. Story :Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes It has been some time since the girls lost their abilities to become Pretty Cure and since they have last seen Coco and Natts, but after an encounter with Syrup and Scorp, they meet up with the princes again. Coco and Natts tell them that they have seen the Pretty Cure butterflies again, which means that Pretty Cure are needed once again. Now armed with stronger powers, the girls transform to fight the new evil called Eternal, and to protect the endangered Cure Rose Garden. Meanwhile, they get aide from a girl who can transform into Milky Rose, named Mimino Kurumi. External Links *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/precure5_gogo/ Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!] at Toei Animation (Japanese) *[http://asahi.co.jp/precure5gogo/ Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!] at TV Asahi (Japanese) *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=9026 Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!] at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/YesPrettyCure5 Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!] at Television Tropes & Idioms Category:Series